The seventh chipmunk
by Lulu308
Summary: The Chipmunks, and the Chipettes lived peacefully, until they met another chipmunk like them. What will happen? Are they prepared to fight against the danger this new chipmunk brought with him? Read on! CGI Version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! **

**I planned it a long time ago, and here it is! Of course, I haven't forgotten about the SpaceMunks (if you don't know the story, check it!) and it'll be updated as fast as we (KiBoy, MunkyRob and I) can. **

**Anyway, I know this first part is short, but it's for story purposes!**

**You already know it, I don't own any content from Bagdasarian Company. I own only my character.**

**I could make some mistakes, so don't crush me in the wall for that.**

* * *

Some stories are similar, but mine is slightly different: I hadn't a quiet and peaceful like every other chipmunks, but first I had a 'normal' life, a human one...

Everything began in the USA, precisely at Los Angeles, where I get some holidays by winning the first prize in an internet competition. Unfortunately, as for every prizes, they have a dark side, and the dark side of my prize was that I have won the travel for a single person only. How great.

"A month of holidays, here, in L.A.! Even if I'm lucky I'll have some financial difficulties if I can't find a summer job..." I said to myself. Starring at the landscape, I hadn't spot a man who was approaching me from behind.

"Excuse me, young man, but I heard you talking about money..." Who was this guy? How could he even hear me? I hadn't shout it... or is he spying on me?

"I think I may help you. Just follow me."

Even if a part of my brain was shouting the 'P word' for this man, the other part almost exploded when it heard 'money'. I asked him:

"Well, I'm interested, but what's the job?"

"Nothing you can't handle. Follow me, I'll explain it on the road."

If only you could see him... at first glance, he looked like a forgotten cousin of Einstein. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. By his look, I could easily say he was around 40 and he looked a bit random too. I swiped away my thoughts when we arrived in front of his laboratory. He filled my ears with scientific and boring explanation about it until we entered it. I mentally sighed and followed him.

"Alright, for your first day, I'll just ask you to clean all this dust, and don't touch these machines, they're dangerous for inexperienced users." He finished his sentence, heading to a door, he opened it and showed me all the cleaning stuff available.

So, here it is, I had a boring... I mean, an awesome summer job. I put on my headphones, swapping through my playlists and selecting the one named 'AATC'. _At least, I __won't__ fall asleep with this,_ I thought. I swiped so quickly the dust that the room became smoky. Fortunately I remembered where every objects where, and I could make a way to the windows to open them, even if I could see only a meter in front of me. _I understand now why he didn't want to touch all this dust._

Almost twenty minutes after he left me with the cleaning, I heard a heavy iron plate fall. I ran to the room where I thought he was and I found him, still alive, trying to move the fallen plate.

"Do you need some help, erm..." I just realized I didn't even know his name.

"Oh yeah I haven't even presented myself. Call me Mark. And yes, I'd like some help."

I helped him to place the plate, but he suddenly left me with it, saying he had to check something really important. Holding it as much as I can, I stood here, waiting him. Then, I felt that something quite big was charging itself in my back, as it made some electrical noises. I turned my head, trying to see what it was, only to receive a heavy white flash in the eyes. I felt my body as being put in a microwave, and then... The black-out.

I don't know how long I was laying down on the cold floor, nor what could really happen. I scratched my head and switched on my phone. It was already 8:00 pm. Gathering my strength, I tried to stand up.

_Why this 'Mark' shot me with a beam of energy __or whatever it was__?_ I cleared my thoughts, and left this laboratory. One hour later I was in front of my hotel, when I felt something strange: my two front teeth were a bit longer than the other ones. _The shock may make me think of that,_ I thought, still walking. I unlocked my door and took a shower. I jumped in my bed, exhausted.

Enough adventures for today, and whatever it costs me, I won't go back to this creepy lab. I took off my glasses and set the alarm clock for after the week-end at 10:00 am. Tired by what happened, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**This is where the first part ends, and the adventure begins. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wasn't expecting that much curiosity from you, dear readers!**

**And here goes the next part!**

**Also, late update for a friend: I strongly suggest you to read MunkyRob's story named 'The Exception'. Trust me, you won't regret it!**

* * *

As planned, my alarm clock awoken me, occasionally pulling me out of a dream where I was a chipmunk. My brain woke up as well, and I thought: Why the nuts I'm awoken by my alarm clock now? It should be Saturday now, not Monday. Or I just... slept 2 whole days!

I tried to catch my phone on the bedside table, when I saw that my arm was no longer human. A quick check of the rest of my body and I discovered that in this long night, I became a chipmunk.

I pinched my furry skin to make sure I wasn't in a dream, but it only raised the fur of my back. On top of all that, I swore mentally when I saw... that I could see correctly only a meter around me. The surroundings were blurry. I jumped out of my bed, but I forgot that my body was no longer human.

Doing a front flip, I landed with my back on the soft carpet. _Take note, you shouldn't think with your human strength, _I thought, rubbing the back of my head. I headed to the chair where I put some days ago the basket they offer when you arrive at the hotel. One thing could be useful in my situation: the glasses I saw on a mascot. Second thing I forgot, I can't see clearly at high distances. I jumped on the armrest, or at least, I hoped to jump on it. My instinct deployed my claws, ready to catch me as I was a couple of centimeters besides it. Calming my racing heart, I looked after this pair of glasses. Finally, I found them and fortunately I could clearly see with them.

One problem resolved. But another one came: the phone. I thought that it'll no longer recognize my hands, or I mean, my paws. I smiled when I could move the unlocking cursor with four fingers. Fortunately, no messages arrived. I remembered I could use the wireless connection, and as I can't open my laptop now. Also, I learned that I'll have to check where my tail goes, as I swiped with it on the screen when I checked the wireless information on a paper behind me. This action activated Skype, and made me jump out of the bedside table when I heard a conference invitation.

Quickly switching off the microphone, I messaged Nico, my best friend, to call me separately. I wasn't ready yet to announce the shocking new.

"So, what was so 'important'?" He said, with an amused tone.

"I think you'll never believe me..." I said, discovering at the same time how my voice was squeaky.

"Well done with your new voice editing software!" He said, bursting a laugh.

"Really? And you think it's possible on a phone?"

"Wait, you mean that it's your real voi-"

"You got it, I'm no longer a human."

"But, how did you do that?

"I haven't done anything, but Mark, this creepy scientist, did it."

"Can you at least explain how?"

"From what I could remember, he used a machine that could transform any human into chipmunks or other animals the next time they're sleeping. I slept two whole days after the 'accident' and now you can hear who am I"

I think he thought for a while, then he continued:

"I think you'll understand me, but can you switch on your camera?"

"Let me a second." I sought the switch. Finding it I saw that he also loaded his own one. We both gasped, and tried to grab our jaw which was digging in the floor.

"Holy..."

"Acorns. Why didn't you tell me before you were a chipmunk?"

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd accept a munky friend." He said, putting his paws in his light gray hoodie.

"Tell you the truth, I would, no matter what. Anyway, now I'm curious. How did you hide your true identity from the others? Also, I know you're a good player, so how did you did it?"

"Well, having a chipmunk sized computer might be helpful. Perhaps, my microphone has a control software, allowing me to lower my voice."

"That's just amazing." I let some second pass then I sighed. "But now I have to find a way to-"

"Survive, gather nuts, and start a new life." He said, almost laughing.

"Anyway, hold on, the mails had just arrived."

I jumped off the bedside table and ran on all four to the door, trying to process the true identity of Nico. As usual, ads, commercials, and more ads. But in this pile of mails, I found something interesting. A leaflet, with on the cover three characters I know really well. I put it between my teeth and hurried to the phone.

"Nico, you'll never believe it." I deployed the leaflet in front of the camera "Guess who's making a concert here, at L.A.?"

"Don't tell me it's really the Chipm-"

"Yup, the Chipmunks planned a concert tonight. This is my only chance."

"Then, I think we should end it now. Anyway, shall I tell the others that you are now like me?"

I gave him the 'you know the answer' look and we ended the conversation.

I knew where should I go, but it'd take too much time to go there on foot. I jumped to my luggage, where I kept a car model of the Porsche Cayman S, that I mounted some days ago. Fortunately, I could enter in it and drive it like a normal human sized car. I added and tweaked the electric system and the engine, allowing me to use a powerful and quiet electric engine. I opened the motor trap and I yelled to myself:

"Congratulation, Luc, you removed the battery pack of the car to put it in a bag which is under a ton of things in your baggage. And you did it by 'security'!" I slammed the cover, and started the digging in my baggage.

After an hour of digging, I came back to the car, pulling the battery pack and trying to calm my breath. I put it right into the reserved slot and sit in the car. I switched on the on-board computer and turned on the engine. Pressing the accelerator, and realized that the commands were highly sensible. I hit the brakes before I could bump into the wall. _I'll need some practice,_ I thought.

An hour later, I was finally able to control the car. Exiting it, I sat on the cover of the car, thinking about the next problem. I have maybe a powerful car, but it's useless when you're on the 42th floor! Should I take the elevator? Of course, so many people saw chipmunks driving a car in an elevator! Jumping from roof to roof with the top speed? The suspensions wouldn't bare it, and my car isn't the Batcar.

I decided to take some fresh air, so I walked to the glass door. Jumping on the door knob, I turned it and pushed with my rear paws against the wall. After 30 seconds of pushing, the door slid. I climbed the barrier and took a look on the landscape. A fresh wind reminded me that I could easily fall from here and nothing than the hard floor would catch me. I was about to climb down when my ears twitched.

Holding my breath, I concentrated on what could make this familiar noise. I felt it on my right and I turned my head, only to see the green eyes of the cat from the neighbors. Frozen by the fear, I looked at him, slowly approaching me. _If I don't move I'll be his dinner!_ I thought. My instincts overtook my control and I did a back-flip, landing behind the glass door. Using my claws, I climbed the wall to reach the 'automatic close door' button. All this happened in a couple of seconds. I looked at the cat, which was clawing the door, as he missed his dinner.

Another noise, less dangerous, came from my phone, reporting an income SMS. I headed to it and saw it was one from my mother. _Perfect, that's all I wanted in my real situation!_

"I hope everything's is alright, I took some holiday too, so we'll meet at the end of the holidays." I mentally answered to the message "...And you'll never believe what I am now!". I answered, giving good lies, and shut off the phone.

My life is hanging on a small, thin, wire... A wire... Why didn't I think about it before?

I hurried to the bathroom where there was a string to dry my clothes. Forgetting about my new body, I slid on the cold and slippy floor of the bathroom, until I met the wall with my nose. _Alright, calm yourself, or you're gonna break a bone,_ I thought, rubbing my nose. I broke the hooks of the string and grabbed the huge pack of string on the floor. Panting heavily, I attached it to the car, thinking about balancing the weight. The sun was already low in the sky and I hurried to create a reliable stopping system for the string.

Checking the room, I put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. I put the phone in the trunk of the car, connecting it to the main computer. Typing the destination for the GPS, I checked the energy level. A bit low, But just enough for the trip. Sitting in my car I closed the door and looked at the straight road I made with a plank. Taking a long breath, I pushed the accelerator. Almost closing my eyes, I felt suddenly a loss of gravity. _I hope the string won't break_, I thought, trying to keep eyes open. After the 20th floor, I finally felt the string retaining the car. I landed slowly and softly on the floor, relieved. Cutting the strings, I get back into the car and headed on the road.

Fortunately, I was small enough to drive under the other cars. But something took my attention. I slammed the brakes, looking at my left and right. Suddenly, a bunch of cars passed just in front of me at high-speed. I accelerated again, dodging the incoming cars. The built-in screen showed me that I'll arrive to the concert in less than a minute with the same speed. I put the engine at its top speed and dashed when I arrived to the parking. I parked under one of the car which was already here when I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

**And... Cliffhanger! -Yay, my first one!-**

**So, Luc found a familiar car near the concert. Do I have to say more? I don't think so.**

**Stay tuned! And until the next chapter, Lulu308's out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here comes the third chapter, updated at the speed of light!**

**Something I haven't planned, but some friendly OCs will appear in the next chapter (And no, I won't spoil it! Just wait!). Thanks my friend for this idea (I don't have to name him, he'll found out by himself)**

* * *

_Previously, in The seventh chipmunk:_

_I parked under one of the car which was already here when I heard a familiar voice._

"Dave, I know you're still mad against Alvin but-"

"Simon, I know you're trying to fix his mistakes again, but if he continues on breaking his guitars he'll have to sing without them!"

Dave looked for something inside the car, and I could guess that Simon was on his shoulder.

So, with some luck, I've found the Seville's car! I thought I've already seen this car somewhere. I swiped my thought when I felt another familiar thing nearby.

I retained a squeak when I felt something vibrating inside my neck, I put a paw on it, to feel something tiny, but solid. _Nuts, with all my luck, I think Mark tagged me with a microchip,_ I thought, looking around to see where I felt him. My eyes widened when I recognized his legs some meters in front of me. He was tracking me. I ran on all four to the opposite direction and with the right timing entered the opening backstage door. At least, here, he won't follow me. I climbed on the scaffolding and my eyes widened when I saw which group was singing. The Chipmunks were singing and I was a few meters from them!

Even if it was just the preparation, I was still happy to see them. But my past emerged again when the microchip in my neck started to vibrate again. "I have to get it out or Mark will follow me everywhere" I thought, looking at my claws. "Not by this way. I think I'll need some help". I sheathed them and sat on the scaffolding until the show begin. Some question ran through my mind, the most big one is will they accept me in their family?

My thoughts faded away when I heard the crowd of fan shouting their names. They began singing:

_Uh, Hey, Yeah, Uh_

_If I had a dollar for every time I heard_

_Oh my goodness, gosh_

_'Munks are rockin' my world_

_Can I get an autograph pretty, pretty please?_

_Can we take a photograph? Everybody "cheese"_

_We got the world hyped up_

_You know that we gotta make this hot for sure_

_It's our time to shine_

_Hit that spotlight_

_Everybody, move your body_

_Make you happy, alright_

_Chipmunks, you know they gotcha movin'_

_Chipmunks, there is just no improvin'(no ho, baby)_

_We're Un-de-niable, no "ifs" or "ands" or "maybes"_

_Cer-ti-fiable, we're rockin' platinum baby_

_We're so re-liable_

_Hit after hit, we rock you_

_Un-de-niable, you know we got you_

My tail twitched. "No way, I'm not gonna dance on that! And not on the scaffolding!" Tapping with my feet on the iron bar, I continued to listen to them.

_Gotta, gotta rock the house, every night we're on_

_Gotta stick around until every fan is gone_

_Gotta show love, cause that's just how we roll_

_Gotta throw your hands up cause we're undeniable_

_We got the world hyped up_

_You know that we gotta make this hot for sure_

_It's our time to shine_

_Hit that spotlight_

_Everybody, move your body_

_Make you happy, alright_

_Chipmunks, you know they gotcha movin'_

_Chipmunks, there is just no improvin'(no ho, baby)_

_We're Un-de-niable, no "ifs" or "ands" or "maybes"_

_Cer-ti-fiable, we're rockin' platinum baby_

_We're so re-liable_

_Hit after hit, we rock you_

_Un-de-niable, you know we got you_

_Everybody, move your body_

_Rock it back and forth, c'mon_

_We got to rock you up n' down to the beat_

_Now 'round and 'round_

_Everybody, move your body_

_Rock it back and forth, c'mon_

_We got to rock you up n' down to the beat_

_Now 'round and 'round_

_We're Un-de-niable, no "ifs" or "ands" or "maybes"_

_Cer-ti-fiable, we're rockin' platinum baby_

_We're so re-liable_

_Hit after hit, we rock you_

_Un-de-niable, you know we got you_

_We're Un-de-niable, no "ifs" or "ands" or "maybes"_

_Cer-ti-fiable, we're rockin' platinum baby_

_We're so re-liable_

_Hit after hit, we rock you_

_Un-de-niable, you know we got you_

I finished by doing some acrobatics, on the scaffolding. I swore myself that I'll never do it again.

Climbing it down, I hid behind a box, waiting for them. Some minutes later, Alvin greeted the crowd. The group left the stage, and I prepared my 'surprise'. They'll be really surprised. I heard that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were talking with Dave. I wasn't really listening to them, until I heard an interesting part. "Anyway, we have fans from around the world-" I walked off my hiding, finishing the sentence Jeanette had just started. "Even if some of them aren't even human." As I thought, they gave me confused and surprised looks.

"No offense, but who are you?" Simon said, adjusting his glasses. I could read in his eyes that I'll have hard time for convincing him. "I'm Luc, Luc Seville. I know, there's a wordplay with my family name and yours, but unfortunately, I don't belong to your family." I finished mentally the sentence: _Yet_. At the same time, I could feel the microchip vibrating so much that I had to put my paw on my neck.

"I won't hold my story for too long, so here it is." I mentally froze. Should I reveal them the truth, and be treated as a random chipmunk, or give them lies, which will kick me out of them? Seeing that they were still waiting, I started.

"It'll be hard to believe, I know it." I sighed, prepared to be treated as an insane chipmunk.

"Some days ago, I was still a human." I saw some amused faces, others were already bored. The more I spoke, the more I felt it vibrating. He's somewhere around me. "I was morphed into a chipmunk, and where I need your help guys, I have to find a way to escape the insane scientist who morphed me and who's actually tracking me." I had some difficulties to finish the sentence, knowing that at any moment he could show from nowhere and try to catch me.

To my surprise, Alvin spoke first. "I don't know if my brothers will agree with me, but I trust you. We'll help you." Simon walked next to him, giving me an unpleasant look. "Alvin, and what would happen if we find out he's lying? We don't even know him!"

"But I trust him." This came from Theodore and Eleanor at the same time. I was happier than ever, until Brittany joined Simon's thoughts.

"I think he isn't even healthy, as he's always holding his neck."

"Brittany, I have to hold my neck because he implanted a microchip which his vibrating as he's getting closer."

"Then, prove it."

"And how, Simon? I can't ev-" I stopped when I felt Jeanette's paw over my neck.

"Guys, he's not lying. I can feel it." I was almost blushing under my fur until I get back to my thoughts.

I could see on the faces that only Simon was against me. Dave, who was looking at the scene, knelt behind me and lifted me on his hand.

"Listen, Luc, I allow to stay with us until you get your problems solved. I know what Simon feels, and I'm sure you'll get along with him." I thanked him, and felt it vibrating again. So much that I thought it'll explode my neck. Seeing that I could barely breathe, Alvin and Theodore caught me, before I could fall on the floor.

"He's close, we shall get out of here." I said, panting heavily. And my thoughts were right when I saw the backstage door behind Dave opened by Mark.

Mark was standing some meters behind Dave, and my eyes widened when I saw him. Simon followed my sight and saw him as well. Our eyes met and, finally I could fall he was sorry to not trust me.

"It's okay, Si, I knew it'd be hard to convince you." I looked at Mark, who was slowly approaching, holding a remote control. He pushed a button and I nearly squeaked in pain. Holding my neck I knelt on the ground, and within a second Dave lifted me and I saw Mark, getting blocked by the security guards. I was praying that they'll smash his remote control, and to my despair, the last thing I saw this day was Mark pushing the huge red button on it. I felt a huge pain in my neck, followed by Dave's voice: "Oh no, Luc's bleeding." A second later, I passed out, feeling a warm liquid flowing out of my neck.

My thoughts were jumbled, and I couldn't think too long before feeling a huge headache. Gathering my strength I could finally open my eyes. The surroundings were still blurry, but I could recognize I was in a house, laying on a bed. I tilted my head to the left, when I felt a pain wave in my whole body.

"Easy, Luc, your body haven't recovered from the surgery yet." Locating where he was, I tried to look at him and failed. He approached me, holding my glasses. "I think you'll see better with this." He put my glasses on, and I felt another pair of paws walking on my bed. "So, he's already awake?" This came from Jeanette. "Don't mind if I ask you Simon, but what happened?" I said, looking at him.

"Well, the microchip had apparently a self-destruct ability, and when Mark activated it, the explosion severely damaged your jugular. In fact, it was implanted right into your jugular, and the vet was almost hopeless when he saw the injury." He adjusted his glasses and continued.

"You lose almost half of your blood and I admit, we were scared for your life. The vet asked us to let you rest and, under any condition, to not move your neck. You should normally heal in a week."

"So, I'll be stuck for a week without moving my neck? Sweet." They gave the 'Are you serious?' look. I mentally slapped myself and fixed my mistake. "And I know what you're thinking. Anyway, thanks for saving me."

"Also, you don't know about Mark, but he left a minute after you passed out. This creepy man was smiling when he was looking at you."

"I would guess it." I tried to turn slowly on my right, but Jeanette gently stopped me.

"Okay, you may have planned the food and several other things, but I bet you haven't planned about-" I was interrupted by Simon, who put his paw on my mouth.

"Actually, I planned 'that'." He helped me to stand up and we headed to the bathroom. It was like my neck was full of needles, but I could manage it.

Two days later, the vet came to check me. Surprised that my body had already healed from the injury, he allowed me to finally put off this uncomfortable neck holder. I just had to pay attention to not have any stress or any strong emotions. And as I thought, no running. My jugular was still weak so any intense activity might break the suture points. Being finally able to freely move around the house, I could think about a small detail that apparently made blush the girls: I had to find some clothes, even if in a couple of days I get used to wear no other things that my glasses and my dark brown fur.

This problem was solved really quickly. An hour after the vet left, I stand up in my bed and asked Simon about this problem, as he was waiting next to the door.

"Well, we knew that you would need some clothes and your... Journal was quite useful." Simon said, a bit scared to hear my answer. My ears twitched when they heard the J word.

"Did my ears really heard that you read my journal in my phone?" I said, giving him a fake angry look.

"Well, I was the only one who read it, I swear!"

I admit I wrote some time ago what I could wear if I would be a chipmunk, and surprisingly it became handy. I thanked him and asked where did they put them. He pointed their common dress.

I jumped off my bed and saw that my car was actually parked underneath it. Speaking of it, my bed was set between the bunks of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. I walked to the common dress and nearly dropped my jaw when I saw how many clothes they bought me, without even saying how many clothes there was actually in it.. I chose a cyan hoodie from the set and followed Simon, who was leaning against the door, to the living room. When the band saw me, I was suddenly in the middle of a family hug. I thanked them for their help.

"Well, that's normal for a friend." Alvin said. He received a blink from Theodore, making him correct his last words. "I mean, that's normal for a brother." My eyes widened.

"Are you sure I could be your brother? Ya know, I-" I was cut by Simon.

"Don't think too much, Luc. It's alright."

"But I'm scared to bring danger to your-" This time, I was poked by Eleanor.

"I mean, to our family."

"Then, we'll fight it together." I smiled at Alvin's determination. I was no longer alone against this mad scientist named Mark and the most important, I finally made my dream become true.

* * *

**Finally, things get better...**

**But who can imagine the craziness of Mark?**

**Find it out in the next chapters! Until then, Lulu308's out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! As I see, they're some question from the reviews. Here's my answers:**

**RustyPete12: I thought it was obvious, but it's clearly an CGI version story.**

**MunkyRob: Well, I admit I hesitated between those two songs. Unfortunately, the dice -yup, I chose the song using a dice!- chose Undeniable. **

**You were waiting for it, and here's the next part! Enjoy!**

* * *

As I thought, I quickly became a brother for them. They even gave me a title, 'The calmest one'. I tried to protest, saying that I was calm because of my injury, but they only answered me with a general laugh. Even if I cringed, I quickly joined up their laugh and accepted the title.

Two days after I recovered from the injury, Dave drove me to the hotel to grab my remaining, over-sized stuff. _Maybe one day I'll be able to use them as nothing happened,_ I thought, looking at Dave while he was putting my baggage in the trunk of the car. I was divided in two: one part of me wanted to stay as a chipmunk, the other one wanted to be human again. The fact I didn't want to meet again with Mark blocked me to think about a human life. _And as I know, there's no other crazy scientist out there in L.A._ Still in my thoughts, I walked from Dave's shoulder to the passenger seat.

I've been already living in the Seville's house for two weeks and nothing special happened. Well, I'm half-lying when I say that, because there's everyday something special at our home. With the help of Simon, I had to destroy more than one time the evil pranks planned by Alvin. His biggest one was putting liquid soap all over the floor. When I felt the soap, a second later I heard Dave shouting his signature yell: 'AAAAALLLLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNN!'. The funnier was that the floor was still slippy two days later after we tried to clean it. On the other paw, we had a free skating rink. For the chipmunks it was funny, but for Dave it was a perpetual mean to fall.

The next day after this prank, when I was reading the local news on my human-sized phone on my bed, I felt somebody jumping on it. I quickly glanced in his or her direction and I saw Simon.

"Hey, Si! What's up?"

"Nothing special, Luc." He adjusted his glasses and took a long breath. "Well, in fact, I need your help for tonight."

"I'll be glad to help you. So, what's the problem?"

"I think you already know how Alvin may act sometimes, and I'd like that you keep an eye on him."

"That shouldn't be a big deal, but what have you planned?"

"Well, I need some... private time."

"Let me guess, you want to spend this private time with Jeanette, right?" At the moment I pronounced her name, he decomposed himself.

"Wh-What? Who said you that-" I tried to hold my laugh.

"Don't worry, your little secret will never come out of my mouth." Another, creepy thought came to my mind. "I hope that you won't use this time to... I think you know what?" This time, he blushed under his fur.

"Luc, se-seriously? Are you thinking that we'll-"

"Okay, okay, forget about it. I just hope you know what you're doing."

He jumped off my bed and muttered: "I hope that too."

Even if it wasn't my business, I was curious on how Simon will spent this night with Jeanette. And no matter what, I'll have to protect them from Alvin.

The night came quickly, and there was a small tension at the dinner. I knew why, but I continued to eat my toasted waffles, ignoring the glances. When everybody had finish, I saw Simon gently asked Jeanette to follow him to our common room. _This is where my job begins._

Fortunately, the first hours were the easiest ones: Alvin watched the television. But I could feel that at any moment he'll try to find something more exciting than those cartoons. And I was right.

I had some hard time to keep my eyes open, but they became shot open when I saw Alvin walking to our occupied common room. By good luck, I had a 'in case of emergency' plan. I called him, saying that I dare him to beat me on a fighting game from my phone. I mentally smiled when I heard he accept it. I dragged my phone from under a pillow and launched the game. I knew some tricks he didn't, and I won four times. But I didn't want him to rage on it, so I managed to lose on the next rounds. This little game lasted long enough until I saw Simon walking off the room with her in his arm. He gave me a thumb up and we both nodded. I finished Alvin on the game in less than 10 seconds, knowing that I had no longer the need of keeping him. As I thought, he gave me a peevish face and went to his bed. Even if I wasn't so tired, I decided to follow him. Common thought or good timing, I saw the others following me.

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the next morning this munky alarm clock ringing. I was about to shut it off, but Jeanette did it when I thought about it.

"May I know why this thing has to awoken us in Saturday?" Brittany said, adjusting her hair. Nobody could give a valid answer until I heard someone puffing under the sheets of his bed. I stood up and unsheathed my claws. "Alvin, I'm glad to announce your imminent death!" I ran on all four to his bed and he abruptly stopped laughing when he saw my enraged face.

"Hey, I didn't know that this prank could upset you so much!" He said, protecting his head with his arms.

"Fine, I won't kill my brother today, but try something like that one more time and you'll see how angry I may become."

The Chipettes had chose to try to sleep again, Theodore walked to the kitchen to find something to eat and Simon followed me. "Just checking what you can do when you're angry." I tried to answer, but the lack of answers only made me sigh. As for Alvin, he was still laying on his bed, apparently planning on something. I took off my light blue pajama shirt and slipped in my signature blue hoodie.

I had to find something to dump my anger, so I went to the main door, checking for mail and newspaper. I sighed when I saw the huge quantity of mails, and I wasn't sure that I could even bring them back home alone. I pulled the stack of mails until I saw a different envelope. It was chipmunk sized and was written on it: _For Luc Seville. I know you need some help. _I frowned when I read it. _Who wants to help me, and moreover, how? _

I opened it and my eyes widened when it saw the attached pictures to the letter. It was me, from the brave climbing down from the hotel with a tiny wire to the meeting with the chipmunks. _Dammit, I was tracked by someone else at the same time, _I thought, while I started reading the letter.

"_I hope that those pictures will prove you that I perfectly know you. _

_Don't ask who am I, but you can call me 'Mr. R.'. I know what Mark has done to you, and I know what he's planning on. _

_I don't have to tell you that you're in danger. All your family is in danger and you may already know it. I have the power to help you, and even fixing some things. I'll officially contact you when you'll be ready."_

When I looked up, I felt that I was watched. I didn't know who, but I could tell it wasn't a human.

Dave, worried that I took more than 10 minutes to fetch the mails, met me at the front door. He saw that I held a small letter and a bunch of pictures. I let him read it, and then he took the remaining letters. "At least, you won't be alone against this mad scientist." He said.

I almost spent a week about looking for this 'Mr. R.'. The fact he gave so much information about him made me unsure about if I should trust him or not. _Fine, there's maybe another scientist out there than Mark, but how I may know if this one won't turn me into a lab rat? _I tossed all my thoughts out of my brain and decided to trust him, even if I had a little fear against human scientists.

I don't know how it could happen, but when I read again this letter, some additional words were added to it:

"_If you want to meet me, walk 100 chipmunks steps from your house. If nobody comes to you, keep walking. One last thing: if you trust me, come alone."_

I told them what I was going to do, and I saw they were worried.

"I know, this is risky, but I have no choice. I promise, no matter what will happen, I'll be right back before tomorrow."

"And what will happen if you won't?" Eleanor said.

"You don't have to think about it, I will."

I headed to the front door, after each of them gave me a long hug. I was worried, I couldn't deny it, but I could feel that he might be helpful. I did as wrote on the letter, and on almost the middle of the way, my ears twitched. I heard somebody walking behind me, and I was sure it wasn't a human. I turned around to see him, and I saw a chipmunk with auburn fur, bright blue eyes, wearing a light blue shirt. I spoke first.

"Wait a second, you're Mr-"

"Indeed I am, Luc. My full name is Robert Courtis, but you can call me Rob. Apparently, you're quite surprised to meet me."

"I am, because I thought I'd met a... human." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Then, sorry to disappoint you, but chipmunks can also be scientists." He stopped. "Anyway, lets keep walking. I'm sure you'll have a plenty of question to ask me.

"Of course I have. And I'll start with this one: How do you know me?"

"Well, I always keep an eye on this district. I knew about the crazy projects of Mark, but I couldn't see who were his test subjects. And to answer another one of your question, Mark and I were... a long time ago, employees in the same research corporation, the Los Angeles Advanced Research." I gasped. One reason was that I couldn't imagine Mark having a chipmunk as a colleague, but the other one was that he read the question directly from my brain. We stopped under a tree and he gave me a chipmunk sized closed test tube filled with a bluish liquid.

"May I ask what did you give me?" I said, examining the test tube.

"You're holding the most advanced technology I could bring out of the laboratory. This test tube contains exactly 4,2 million of nanobots."

I gasped. I knew some things about the nanobots, but I never thought I'd be able to hold some in my hands, I mean, my paws.

"Anyway, don't worry about it, I won't inject you those nanobots." He said, patting my back.

"But then, how will you help me?"

"You wanted to be a human again, right? I have the technology to make it possible. Of course, it's not on me now, but in my laboratory."

"Should I say that I can't wait?"

"Unfortunately, you'll have to. Meet me at this address tomorrow at 2:00 p.m." He gave me a small paper with a laboratory logo on its back. He was about to leave, but he faced me. "Also, I allow you to bring your new family."

I walked back home with a wide smile on my face. I explained to the others what happened during the meeting and told them about the meeting. I could see they were worried about me, but I trusted my new friend. Happily, it was already 9:00 p.m. And I didn't have to wait to go to sleep.

I'm not a morning guy, but the next day was an exception. I was fully awake 3 hours before the others, and if I could, I think I'd run on the walls. The next life-changing experience will start in less than 5 hours and I was barely standing at one place. I thought again about what will happen and I forgot about a little red clad detail: Alvin. Of course I wanted him to come, but as I know him he'd be able to screw up any advanced machine. He was still laying in his bed and I decided to talk with him about it. I jumped on the higher bed and walked towards its direction. I sighed when I heard a loud snore coming from him. _Alvin, the day you'll be awake before 10:00 a.m., toasted waffles will fall from the sky, _ I thought, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. He groaned and turned his back to me.

"Brittany, I told you to not awake me."

"Too bad for you I'm not Brittany." He snapped his eyes open and looked at me.

"Ow, sorry Luc. So, what do you want from me?"

"We have to talk about when you'll be there, at Rob's laboratory. You know, if you touch anything there, you may screw up something, and maybe, me as well."

"So, this is what are you thinking from me? You think I'm a troublemaker?"

"Well, if you would like to not be a troublemaker, you'll have to change people's mind."

He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I promise I won't touch anything there, is that enough for you?"

"I think I'll be fine." I jumped out of his bed and I heard his head hitting the pillow. _I'm not even sure if he was really awake when he said it. I'll have to keep an eye on him, until I'll get back in my human form._

Dave drove us to the address, and every meters we approached to it, my heartbeat accelerated. When we arrive in front of the stairs of the building my rear paws were barely holding me. Taking the lead of the group, I knocked the door. It slid on my right and I saw Rob, standing on the middle of the entrance, his paws in the pockets of his white lab coat.

"I was expecting you. Come inside." Dave followed us, even if he was shocked that a chipmunk will be the one that will transform me back into a human. A question came to my mind.

"Sorry to ask you, but are you living alone here?"

"Well, I'm living here with my wife and my daughter, but they're on the second floor. I ask them to wait there until I'm done with you."

"You know that it sounds like you're about to... kill me?"

"I'm not planning on that. Anyway, do you want to hear some scientific explanation?" Only Simon and I raised our paw.

"I was sure about it. So, Mark successfully used on you a laser powerful enough to modify your current DNA structure. If a single of your cell is hit by this laser, it'll be quickly destroyed by your system. But if all of your cells are hit with it, the transformation can begin. As it needs a huge quantity of energy from your body to change your bones, your muscles, your organs and so on, the laser 'charges' your cells with physical energy. Fortunately, you were sleeping during the process, or your could scream in pain. Now I have to test something. Give me your left paw."

I did it, and in a blink he used one of his claw to take a blood sample. "Perfect, at least he didn't...completely changed your DNA structure. It means that your human DNA is actually still in your cells, but isolated and powerless. My task is to revert this situation."

"Wait a second, that means I'll still have some chipmunk DN-"

"That's right, but it's the best I can do. Trying to destroy your chipmunk DNA may... kill you."

"Then, even if I'm quite scared, I allow you to do it."

"Perfect." He looked at the others. "I'll ask you to go to the room on your left, while I'll set Luc up on the room on your right. And I ask you to not touch anything under any condition." He said the last part of his sentence looking straight in Alvin's eyes. He nodded silently and followed the others.

Meanwhile, I followed Rob to a huge testing room, where a spot was lighting a steel table.

"Sorry if it looks a bit scary, but I can promise you it works. Take off your hoodie and lay down on the table. In a couple of minutes you'll be back in your 'normal' body."

"And if it... fails?"

"Then, I was glad to meet you." I gave him a scared face. "Okay, I was joking. Really, none of my experiments has failed."

I laid down on the cold table, staring at the laser cannon pointed at me. I heard the door closing itself and I heard Rob's voice in the speakers.

"Alright, everything is set. I'll just ask you to not move during the process." I let out a long breath and closed my eyes. Meantime, I heard the generators powering up, quickly loading the cannon. My heartbeat went wild and I was counting every last seconds in this furry body. When I thought the laser was about to hit me, I heard a voice shouting in the speaker.

"ALVIN! DON'T PUSH THAT RED BUTTON!"

I snapped open my eyes, and a huge flash of light hit me. I felt the same sensation as the first time with Mark, but this time it was three times stronger. I tried to scream, but no voice came out of my mouth. And then, I felt the black-out.

* * *

**So, here it is! What could happen? What did Alvin do? **

**Also, many thanks to MunkyRob for his contribution in this chapter! Brofist for ya!**

**Until the next chapter, Lulu308's out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa... This story wasn't updated after a loooong time! Let's fix that!**

**You were waiting for it, and here it goes!**

* * *

**In another dimension...**

I knew that something went wrong. I tried to slowly open my eyes, but I could feel... some wind? As I know I was in a building, not outside. I gathered my strength and opened my eyes. I saw some tall grass surrounding me and it was a mountainous landscape, with a blue sky. I tried to stand up even if I was still weaken by the experience. _Where the nuts I am?_

"You're actually in a projection of your brain." A kinda familiar voice said. I looked at him and I saw... myself, wearing a white hoodie.

"Alright, now I'm seeing myself... cool. By the way, if I'm in a such peaceful place, it means I'm... dead?"

"I can't hide you the truth, you are for now. That explains a lot of things, the first one is that you can't feel your heart beating." I put my right paw on my chest, and I gasped in horror when I realized that he... I mean, my alter-ego, was right.

"So, this is it? I played with powers that are too powerful for me, and now I'm paying it?"

"Not really. Some people than care about you are trying to bring you back into life." As he said it, rising his head to the sky, I felt a huge pain wave in my body.

"What was that?" I said, panting heavily from the pain.

"They're using a defibrillator. As I don't have too much time to talk with you let me say this: Maybe you won't get the results you'd expect, but you'll have something way more interesting. And by the way, I'll meet you later, when you'll be ready."

What he just said filled my head with question, but every time I tried to speak, I felt the defibrillator charge.

"They're waiting for you, you have nothing to do here in this unreal world." He grabbed me as I was laying on the ground, and dragged me to a cliff. My rear paws were hanging in the void, and he said to me, looking straight into my eyes: "See you later, _mój bracie._" I widened my eyes when he said it, but before I could ask him something, he dropped me. I was freely falling as I felt my heart beating again after the electric shock.

Breathing again, I snapped open my eyes. I was surrounded by Rob, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and I saw later that Alvin was hiding behind Simon.

"Welcome back to our world." Rob said, putting down the defibrillator. "Thanks to someone, you almost received a deadly amount of power instead of what you needed to change back into your human form. Anyway, are you alright?"

I quickly checked my body and sighed when I saw that I was still a chipmunk.

"I think I'm fine. But now, if you excuse me, I have to punch someone's face." I stood up with an enraged face, and walked until I was a centimeter right before Alvin.

"Y-you're scary, you know?" He said, trying to step back.

"Oh, really?! And how should I be after I heard you almost tried to kill me?!"

"It wasn't my fault, I swear! I haven't seen the button and I accidentally stepped on it."

He made me so mad that I was about to punch him. But right before the impact, I realized that my fist was surrounded by a light blue aura.

"What's that?!" Simon said, adjusting his glasses.

"No idea. Rob, tell me you saw this before." I said, waving my -now- light blue paw.

"I can't say I saw it before, but I discovered it in my calculations. Just to make sure, can you hold the lamp on the table next to me?" I did as he said.

"And so what? You're expecting that now I can produce elect-" I stopped myself when I saw that I could switch on the lamp with my bare paws, just by thinking about it. _Okay, now I'm really scared of myself. What type of special chipmunk I became?!_

"Apparently, you can. Your DNA wasn't touched, but your cells were somehow charged with the laser beam. If one day you dreamed about having powers, today it becomes true." He took his chin. "But I don't know how well you can use them nor how many powers do you have."

"How great. But tell me, Rob, he can't use his new powers unwillingly, right?" Alvin said giving him a worried look.

"I don't know, mister I-destroy-everything. But he may trigger some emotionally, so I suggest you to not bother him too much."

While they were talking, I tried to silently use the drinking machine and fill a cup of water. I lifted it, still using my mind, over the red clad chipmunk's head. Rob saw it but continued to speak with him about what I could be able to do now. When he finished with "you know, you should now seriously think about paying attention to your surroundings." I spilled the fresh water by quickly turning down the cup. He squeaked in surprise, and slowly turned toward me.

"Ow sorry, I thought you were overheating with all this red." He was about to answer, but Simon put himself between us.

"Guys, before one of you will do horrible pranks and the other will answer with explosion, I suggest we stop this arguing here." I tried to raise a glass jar when Simon gently punched me in the shoulder. "I said, stop now."

"Okay, I stop, I just had to show him that what he did was stupid."

"I think I get it, thanks, but you didn't have to refresh my thoughts." The red clad chipmunk said, shacking the water out of his fur. The others laughed from his reply, I joined in their laugh but a pain wave obliged me to kneel.

**Third Person POV**

"I think he'll need some rest." Rob said, patting Luc's back. "I suggest you to not bother him, he may answer a bit... rudely."

Rob followed Dave who was holding Luc in his hands. He saw they were worried about the light blue clad chipmunk so he decided to cheer them up.

"You know, he isn't dead. He's just really tired. I bet that tomorrow morning he'll be more active than ever."

Dave drove them back home, leaving Rob on his doorstep. He sighed and walked back to his lab. _I don't know how he could survive ten times the amount of power required. _He thought. _I couldn't tell him that the button that Alvin stepped on it was almost for killing the test subject. _He punched a wall next to him. _At least, he has some powers now, and until Mark finds it out, he can live peacefully._ A female chipmunk voice called him. "I'm coming!"

**One hour later, at the Seville's house.**

It was already late night. Everyone was tired from what happened, and no one had the strength to argue. Even Alvin wasn't planning on tricking someone. He was more worried about Luc than the others, and so far he could hide it. He looked down one last time at the light blue clad chipmunk's bed and saw that Luc was looking straight into his eyes.

"_Alvin, don't worry about me, I'm fine_." Alvin wasn't impressed by the words but rather of the way he heard them. It was like they came from his mind. He tried to answer on the same way.

"_B-but, How can you do that?_"

"_Speaking into someone's mind? Well, I discovered I could do it... A few seconds ago._"

"_Come on, don't tell me I'll be your test subject!_" An evil grin appeared on Luc's face.

"_Maybe, Maybe not. On one paw, I'm still seeking my revenge, on the other one, it'd be too cruel for you. So, until I get back my strength, I'll let you in peace."_

Alvin laid down in his bed. _I hope he won't stay in my mind for too long,_ he thought. He waited for an answer but quickly fell asleep. On the other side, Luc was about to fall asleep, but a huge flash awoken his mind. _What the nuts is going on? Why I can't slee-._ He stopped his thought when he saw that he was actually in someone's else dream.

_Brain, seriously? I don't want to watch someone's dream, I just want to- How great, I think it's Brittany's dream. How a dream could be so... pink? Anyway, if I find a way to exit the dream... _  
He paused in his thoughts, as he saw Brittany in front of the mirror, trying different dresses. He drooled mentally. _Alright, I'll watch it for some minutes, after all, who knows I'm watching her?_

**The next morning.**

Simon was still sleeping when he heard some whisperings. He took his glasses and saw Brittany, Jeanette and Theodore on Luc's bed. He walked to them, yawning in the meantime.

"Guys, why are looking at-" His jaw dropped when he saw Luc was still sleeping but a centimeter above his bed.

"Simon, how is he doing that?" Theodore asked.

"I'd say, he's just using his powers."

"Indeed I am." Luc did a backflip in the mid-air and landed softly on the bed. "I know it's interesting..." He was interrupted by Dave who asked them to wake up and come for breakfast.  
"Alright guys, We'll meet there. I have to go to the bathroom. "

They nodded and let him go. When Luc saw that nobody was around him, he teleported to the bathroom. _I hope they won't ask if I can give them some of my powers. I don't even know if __I can do that._He looked at the mirror. He took off his pajama and checked his body. He still had his dark brown fur, his short messy hair. Only his eyes seemed a bit brighter than before. They were sky blue now.  
"I know what you're feeling. You can't choose between which body or life is better." Luc looked behind him and then on the mirror again. He saw his alter ego standing next to him.  
"Sorry if I scared myself." His alter ego said, crossing his arms.  
"Well, I wasn't scared but I'm quite surprised. The last time I saw you was... "  
"When you were dying. I know. So, how it's going with your new abilities? "  
"Well, beside I don't know anything about them... "  
"You should think about controlling... Your inner self. " He said, poking Luc's chest. "Your abilities relies almost on your emotions and mind. Control them and you'll be able to use great powers. Let your emotions take over, and you'll be a danger for everybody."  
Someone knocked on the door. Luc was about to ask something but his alter ego disappeared.  
"Luc! Breakfast is ready! " Brittany said. "And I have to fix my hair so hurry up! "  
"Alright, I'm coming! " He took his pajama and raised his right paw toward the doorknob location. He tilted his paw and opened the door.  
"Finally! I thought you were sl-" she was interrupted by a light blue flash storming out of the bathroom.  
"Was it him? " She saw that her hair was even more messy. "Luc, you'll pay for that! "  
"I almost hit the wall with this one." Luc said, leaning against the wall. "At least she hasn't seen me. " He took his light blue hoodie and headed to the kitchen. The rest of the group welcomed him and he replied back. A plate of toasted waffles was waiting him on the table.

After the breakfast everybody went to their everyday activities. As for the light blue clad chipmunk, he tried something to gain more control over his abilities. He walked to their common room and sat on his bed. _Alright, this morning I've found that I could levitate. Let's try it again. _He closedhis eyes and jumped in mid air and thought about never landing after. He opened his eyes again and saw it successful. _Perfect. _He put himself in a relaxing position and focused on his breath. Meanwhile, Alvin entered the room, holding a bunch of corn. He knew that Luc was able now to do unthinkable things, but he wanted to see how far his powers could go. He approached Luc's bed, but around a meter before it, he receive a light blue sphere of energy. Alvin tried to dodge it, but it landed on the corns he was holding. A short second after the corns started to randomly become popcorn.

"Alvin, next time I won't miss my shot."

"Well, I was on asking if you could do something with that corns. Thanks anyway bro!"

He was about to left the room but Luc followed him. Alvin hasn't noticed him and headed to the television.

"Hold on, you forgot something!"

"What could I forget, Luc?" Right before Alvin could turn around, Luc tapped with his feet the ground, sending into the air all the popcorn and then catching it.

"This. Many thanks for all this free popcorn!" What just happened froze Alvin on the spot. _And now, how I'm even supposed to prank him? _He thought.

While Luc was heading to the television with his freshly made popcorn he met Brittany on the road.

"Hum, Luc?"

"Yes Brittany? Do you want something from me?"

"Actually, yes. I'd like to know why in my dream last night I could feel you were spying on me." His face went almost pale.

"R-really? That's strange..." She gave him a 'I don't believe you' look.

"I bet that with your new abilities you can do that. So, if you don't want to meet my claws..." She took from his arms all the popcorn. "I suggest you to not do that again." This time, he was the one frozen on the spot.

The rest of the day went quickly. At least, that's what Luc thought. It was already late night and surprisingly, he couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him. The others were sleeping for more than an hour now. He stared at the landscape by their common room window. _What I'm afraid of? I never felt so oppressed,_ he thought. In the shadow of a bush, an unknown figure was watching him, but Luc couldn't notice it.

"Fear. That's what you're feeling, my dear test subject." The figure said, laughing.

Luc sighed and was about to go to his bed, when he felt a paw patting his back.

"May I know why aren't you asleep?" He looked behind him, thinking it was Alvin or somebody else, and saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"You, I mean, myself again?"

"Yeah, that's me, again."

"How the nuts can you appear and disappear in a finger snap, and moreover, without my attention?"

"Well, I think you're ready now..."

"Ready for what?"

"I guess you still remember your last meeting with a beam canon?"

"I do." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"You know what kind of things happened right after?"

Luc saw a light blue sphere of light appearing around him. A bit surprised, he continued the discussion.

"I... do." He said, trying to touch the sphere.

"Well, what you're seeing now is your aura. And to answer your next incoming question, I triggered it. "

"Don't tell me you can control me without my permission?!"

"Only your powers. Now, think about it. What was the first time I appeared?"

"Some days ago?" Luc said, crossing his arms.

"Alright. I did right after you got his powers."

Luc's eyes widened. _It can't be what I think! _

"Indeed it his. You paid your powers by creating... An alter-ego, the one standing right before you. For now, I'm linked to you and can protect you, only if you allow me to do it."

"Why do you want to protect me? And against what? " Little Luc knew, he had already the answer in his brain.

"Mark." They said in unison.

"Alright, before he was dangerous, but now I have those abilities, what could go wrong?"

His alter-ego didn't answer and just looked at the others who were sleeping. After a while he answered.

"Think about it. If he can't reach you, he might reach the ones you love."

"On this point you're right, or I'm right, whatever. By the way, is there any way I can call you?"

"Your name is Luc, so how about calling me Lucas?"

"Perfect." Another thought went through his brain. "Wait, you said they might be in danger. But they planned a concert in a week!"

"It's obvious you can't show yourself to the world yet. It's for your own security."

"And I bet Mark will try anything to attack them." They nodded to each other. _I'll have to protect them, no matter what Mark will try._ Lucas disappeared from Luc's sight while he was looking at the others. He curled his paws into a sphere and accumulated enough energy to create something that looked like a sphere of light. He made his way to his bed through the darkness, holding up the light sphere.

_Tomorrow will be another day,_ he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**I have to admit, I was expecting it was a bit longer.**

**Many, many thanks for MunkyRob for his support (and for pushing me to write again). Laziness is a horrible disease!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
